


追逐游戏01

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	追逐游戏01

　　“东营，快、”李泰容发烫的指尖紧紧扣住了他的肩膀。

　　高涨的情热将这个发情期的Omegay原本苍白冷调的身躯染上了诱人的浅粉色，他动作熟练而急切的跨上了金东营的腰胯，将他下身的硬挺吞进了湿热的后穴，急急的摆着腰下沉臀部

　　“快、嗯、到最里面去——”李泰容睁大看他的杏眼中含着水色和祈求，出口的却是霸道不容置疑的的命令语气，“给我！”

　　Omega湿滑肠壁上的第二重入口松软而湿润，贪婪地张口含住了硬挺的头部，然后轻松地吞进去大半。

　　感受到这一点的金东营疑惑了一瞬，以往那里要打开可不容易，他们往往得花一段不少的时间去软化诱骗那个娇气矜持的小口，但他很快又想起来时在宿舍走廊上遇见的郑在玹，那个小他一岁的白皮肤男孩眼角眉梢餍足色气的粉色、往常绝不会出现的裤子上的皱痕。  
  
　　金东营忍不住皱眉，伸手握住了李泰容急切摆动的腰胯制止了他的动作，沉着声问：“郑在玹来过，是不是？泰容哥——”

　　“嗯、对，”急促喘息着的大眼睛哥哥毫不在意的承认，然后伸着两条紧实白腻的手臂搂着金东营想往他怀里贴靠。

　　金东营深吸了一口气，胸口欲将燃起的怒火被李泰容漫不经心的态度一把浇熄，刺骨的寒气直透进他的心里去，他颤抖着嘴唇问一直以来都宠爱着他的哥哥“我和郑在玹，你想要的到底是谁？”

　　“呼——东营——郑在玹他们只是beta不是吗，我想要的alpha只有你一个。”似乎是感受到弟弟的认真，李泰容压抑着欲火拿他那双不论何时都透露着天真无辜的杏眼凝视着金东营。

　　“……”

　　‘他们’、‘只是’、‘alpha’……一字一词都如同炮弹一般在金东营的脑海里炸开，将他纷乱的思绪炸的稀碎。其实他早该明白的——

　　像李泰容这样姿容出众，家境优越，天赋出色的Omega，一路被身边的人娇宠着长大，即使成年了也依旧像孩子般的天真贪玩，任性骄纵得理直气壮。

　　在一众颜值出众的练习生中也依旧光彩夺目的他，理所当然的享受着被捧着爱着、重视着的特殊待遇，即使性格不爱合群，忽冷忽热独来独往也依然受到大家的欢迎。

　　金东营也爱他这孩子般真实纯善天真的性格，却没想到他在择偶观上也被“惯坏了”。

　　虽早有耳闻某某中学的颜霸兼校霸李泰容脚踏n只船稳立不倒，更甚者，依旧有有数不清的狂蜂浪蝶闻香赶来前仆后继。

　　但金东营那时只当是一段久远的故事听听就罢了，没想到当事实血淋淋的在他面前被揭开的时候他还是忍不住……已经没有愤怒了，只剩下无力悲切和痛苦。

　　即使李泰容再怎么天真如孩童自我为中心也察觉到了金东营看他的眼神的改变，那双平日里被他戏称兔子眼的漆黑奇大的瞳仁中闪着冰冷的光，让他觉得很陌生而有些害怕，他陡然慌张焦虑起来，不安地握住了弟弟肌肉紧缩颤抖的手臂：“东营——我真的只有你一个alpha，你不放心的话可以现在标记我……”

　　他似乎被金东营异常漫长的沉默吓住了，开始语无伦次的急切告白，“东营——东营，你知道的，哥不能没有你……你不能离开我——”

　　李泰容因为紧张瞪大的杏眼里罕见地闪起了泪光，金东营的手臂被他骨节分明的瘦薄手掌攥得生疼。

　　从来没见过李泰容如此慌张失控，金东营心里一抽一抽的疼，心疼这个三观奇诡的被宠坏的哥哥，也心疼对这样的人付出了真心的自己，他不打算妥协，但他心软了——

　　“泰容哥，”他冷静地提起李泰容的腰将他和自己分离，“我不会离开你的，你也不用付出身体来留住我，我们以后还是最好的朋友，但只是朋友，我也只是你的弟弟。”

　　金东营轻轻拉下李泰容一直紧握着自己的但在刚刚放松了的手，不再理会这个垂下头消了声息的哥哥，假装没看见他开始耸动的肩膀和攥紧床单青筋毕露的手，他安静地整理完衣服，起身走出了这个不属于他的房间，将里面压抑着响起的泣声关在身后的门里。

　　/

　　这一切发生在金道英尚未在smrookies公开的时候，那时候金道英也尚未获得“道英”这个艺名，那时候他尚且对他们二人作为恋人在一起的美好未来抱有的期望，毕竟他们是那么相爱相知相契合，就像历史传说中的那些作为彼此的灵魂伴侣相守一生的A和O那样。

　　但是时间如仓驹过隙，一闪即逝，年少的记忆逐渐模糊，那些放肆挥洒青春恋爱的日子也已远去。金道英看着那个曾经臭屁任性的小孩李泰容一路披荆斩棘，过关斩将地登上了s/m练习生的王座，成为了当之无愧的ace。被内定为出道组未来队长后，他逐渐变得沉稳内敛，虽未完全改变性格但总算磨平了棱角，将一切异于常人的地方都小心翼翼地藏起来，不为外人所知。

　　金道英不知道他是否改变了他的想法，或许他会秉持那享乐至上的观念一辈子，也会找到一个愿意放纵他去与一众beta情人们厮混的alpha，但那个alpha绝不会是金道英。

　　但是该过去的总要让他过去，即使不成为恋人，李泰容也会是他这一生最不可或缺的至交好友，让情爱去破坏这段越来越坚实的友谊是不明智的，金道英从那以后就不再关注他结交了几个男女朋友，抑或是一周外宿几次，狠下心来只做李泰容的朋友和弟弟。

　　就像他们第一次去泰国拍摄时那样，是被分到同一间房一开始会拘谨尴尬，但还是能很快适应彼此存在的朋友。

　　现在的金道英和李泰容，就像他们刚刚相遇时那样，在一起吵吵闹闹互相帮助互相嫌弃，却又是彼此最信任的人。

　　谁也不会先跨过那一条禁忌的界限。

　　

TBC


End file.
